Many servers may include PAC files. A PAC file may be a file that is typically used to direct a web browser to a location. The location may be associated with, or identified by, a uniform resource locator (“URL”).
The PAC file may include directions for use by the web browser on how to access one or more locations. In order to access the locations, a proxy server may be required. Therefore, included in the directions, may be proxy server identification information (“proxy server information”). The proxy server information may be used by the web browser to access the URL.
Because URLs may be updated frequently, the directions included in the PAC files may require frequent updating. In a networked environment that includes many servers and many PAC files it may be difficult to keep the PAC files up to date. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods that manage and consolidate PAC files and the updating thereto.